<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Визитка by Crucible, fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter), Terra_Celtika, Vitce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226770">Визитка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucible/pseuds/Crucible'>Crucible</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020'>fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika'>Terra_Celtika</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce'>Vitce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Canon Universe, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Infographics, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, mentions of canon pairings - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucible/pseuds/Crucible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vitce - арт<br/>Crucible - тайп<br/>Terra_Celtika - текст<br/>Лучшая в мире команда fandom Harry Potter 2020 - вычитка и любовь</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 1: Визитка 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Визитка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Не отключайте авторское оформление, если просматриваете на мобильном устройстве.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> 




</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>